Rise From the Ashes
by MyraValhallah
Summary: On his 11 birthday Harry Potter walks into Gringotts and his life will be changed forever- his past, his present and his future. How will the story of the 'Boy Who Lived' be changed by a Harry Potter who knows his destiny and has a circle of allies the likes of which will make Albus Dumbledore look like a bumbling first year.
1. i: Prologue

_**Welcome one and all to the revised version of 'It's A Kind of Magic'. This is set after the events of a story called 'Ashes to Ashes: The Curse of the Goblin King' although you do not need to read that to understand what is going on here. I will be taking down the previous incarnation of this story before too long.**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to everyone who I have kept waiting for an update on 'It's A Kind of Magic' and comes with my sincerest hope that you will enjoy this version as much as you seemed to enjoy the other version.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **When, on his eleventh birthday Harry Potter walks into Gringotts bank, his life will be changed forever- his past, his present and his future. How will the story of the 'Boy Who Lived' be changed by a Harry Potter who knows his destiny and has a circle of allies the likes of which will make Albus Dumbledore look like a bumbling first year. This Harry Potter has real power that the Dark Lord knows not; the love part is just a bonus.**_

* * *

 ** _Prologue: Ashes to Ashes_**

 _Once upon a time in a kingdom far away, there lived a beautiful princess. Life wasn't easy for the young princess for her wicked stepmother worked her like a slave. But what no-one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers. The princess knew that if she wished it, the King of the Goblins would keep her brother in his castle forever and ever and turn him into a goblin. So one night when the princess could take the burden no longer she called to the King of the Goblins for help._

 _"Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"_

 _The King of the Goblins granted the princess' wish and took the baby away to his castle at the centre of a vast labyrinth. Too late the princess realized that she still loved her baby brother and so she pleaded with the King to return him._

 _"What's said is said," the Goblin King responded, for he took his promises very seriously. But the Goblin King did not have it in his heart to refuse the Princess for he still loved her a great deal._

 _"You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before your baby brother becomes one of us forever."_

 _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered she fought her way to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that he had stolen. The Goblin King offered the princess her heart's desire if only she would bow to him. But her will was as strong as his and her kingdom as great. He had no power over her._

 _The princess returned home with her baby brother confident that she had seen the last of the Goblin King. And sure enough, the Goblin King never troubled her again._

Yes, that is the story which you have most likely been told- however, as everyone should know, things are not always what they seem to be- while it is true that the princess wished away her baby brother only to win him back a mere eleven hours later; the princess did indeed leave the king behind- forgetting him entirely by the time she had woken the next morning.

Five years later, the princess, who had left her childhood home in favour of a foreign land, came across a woman who restored her memories of her time in the Goblin Kingdom. This woman, it transpired was the Goblin King's sister- the Queen of the Fireys. The Firey Queen told the princess of a terrible curse which bound her to the Goblin Kingdom and asked her to help break the curse. The princess agreed and was sent back in time to the very start of the present Goblin King's reign in order to win his heart and end the generations old curse.

The princess succeeded, and after falling as deeply in love with the Goblin King as he had with her, became the Goblin Queen. In time the Goblin King and Queen were blessed with the arrival of twin heirs- a beautiful little princess and a handsome little prince. While both of them had inherited their mother's raven locks, the princess inherited their father's blue eyes while her brother's eyes were the same emerald green as their mothers'.

All was well in the Underground, until the day the Kingdom of the Fireys was attacked. The land was plunged into war. In order to protect their precious babies the Goblin King and Queen sent them to the Aboveground, the mortal realm, separated for their own safety.

Soon, but not soon enough the war came to an end- happily in the favour of those who were allied with the Goblin King and Firey Queen; it was time for the Goblin Prince and Princess to come home. The Princess was found safe and sound, just where they left her, her surrogate parents were rewarded with a baby girl of their own. Sad to say then that the same could not be said for the Prince; the boy's guardians had been slain in an Aboveground war and their beloved son was lost to them; hidden by wards erected around him for his own safety.

The King and Queen never lost hope that one day they would be reunited with their son; little did they know that their prayers would be answered on the occasion of a lonely orphan's eleventh birthday.

~v~

* * *

 _ **Next time: Harry Potter turns eleven and Jareth re-orders time**_


	2. 1: To Have Our Time Again

_**Goodness me, I am blown away by the amount of follows and favourites this story has received already since its publication- thank you all.**_

 _ **Thank you to Ace Trainer Jessie, WRose, Stebba stud28, Pikachu 79 for their kind reviews**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: To Have Our Time Again_**

Harry Potter lay awake on the cold stone floor of the Shack in which he and his only living relatives, the Dursleys, were staying for the night. A ferocious storm was raging outside but that was not the reason for the boy's lack of sleep; Harry's green eyes were fixed on the digital display of his enormous cousin Dudley's watch as it counted down the last few seconds until his eleventh birthday.

Five: the rain lashed against the tiny windows.

Four: a flash of lightening illuminated the room.

Three: the wind whistled through the shack making Harry shiver.

Two: thunder; the storm really was that close.

One, and…

 _BOOM_

Little did Harry know that the enormous visitor to the tiny shack, Rubeus Hagrid by name, would be instrumental in changing, not only his hopes and dreams for the future but his very past.

* * *

"Mr Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal," Hagrid informed the goblin who sat behind the desk in the marble bedecked lobby of Gringotts Wizard bank.

The goblin looked up at Hagrid. "Mr Harry Potter?"

His gaze settled on Harry and his eyes widened. He let out an exclamation in a strange language which was actually almost familiar to Harry.

"Is there a problem?" a second goblin came scuttling up.

"It is possible," the first nodded then lapsed into that strange tongue again.

The second goblin looked at Harry; looked him directly in the eyes and said. "I see; well we shall have to take this matter to a higher authority."

"Mr Hagrid," the first goblin addressed him. "We received word that you were assigned to make a withdrawal on behalf of an anonymous party."

"Oh yeh," Hagrid nodded. "But I 'ave teh wait with Harry."

"He will be quite safe Mr Hagrid," the goblin assured him. "He shall still be in the Building when you return."

Harry felt like it would be better not to argue; Hagrid however hesitated...

"Is there a problem?" a voice with an accent somewhere between American and English asked.

Harry, Hagrid and the two goblins looked in the direction of the speaker. A blonde haired, blue eyed, man in his early twenties, dressed in wizard's robes. By his side was a pretty girl of about Harry's own age. She was a half a head taller than him with large blue eyes; she had black hair which was only half successfully restrained in a low pony tail. She was dressed in a knee length denim skirt, suede boots and a green T-shirt under a denim jacket.

The girl smiled at him: a smile, which Harry recalled from his Primary School photos, was a lot like his own.

"Aeowyn," the man said and the girl looked up at him.

"Yes Uncle Toby?"

"Run and fetch your father," Toby cocked his head to look at Harry. "I think he'll be interested in this new… development."

The girl, Aeowyn, frowned but nodded and disappeared back the way she and her uncle had come.

"Mr Potter," Toby smiled. "I am Toby Williams, CEO of Gringotts; may I have a word with you in my office?"

Dumbfounded Harry nodded and allowed Toby to tow him into a rather plush office. A large desk stood in the middle of the space with a high-backed leather chair behind it, a large mirror stood in one corner and a shelving unit stood behind the aforementioned chair, crammed with books and a few oddments.

"Sit down" Mr Williams gestured to a comfortable looking chair which Harry was sure hadn't been there a second ago. "As soon as my niece returns with... ah that was fast."

Harry followed the blonde man's gaze to the mirror and his jaw dropped as the girl, Aeowyn, stepped through into the office followed by a blonde man dressed in tight leather trousers, knee length boots, a black billowy shirt over which he wore a leather coat.

"Toby," the man began, a smirk twisting his mouth. "Why do you insist on wearing those ridiculous dresses whenever you come Above?"

"It's a habit Jareth," Mr Williams said with an elegant shrug. "But that's not the point." Here he gestured to Harry. "Look at the boy's eyes."

The man called Jareth crouched before Harry; caught his chin in one leather gloved hand and looked into his eyes.

"Sarah's eyes!"

Harry wondered just who this Sarah was, his mother's name was Lily.

"I know," Mr Williams nodded. "He goes by the name of Harry Potter and everything."

"Airen," Jareth muttered. "Yes, I see it now. Sarah cannot see him, not in this condition..."

Harry wanted so much to ask this man what was going on, but a decade with his Aunt and Uncle had taught him not to ask questions.

"Tell me boy; where have you been living?" Jareth demanded of Harry. "The full address, quickly."

"Number Four Privet Drive," Harry recited, automatically. "Little Whinging, Surrey,"

"Thank you," Jareth smiled. "Toby, the boy looks hungry. Aeowyn, you know your way around the alley well enough, my dear- go and have some fun."

"Thank you papa," Aeowyn bobbed a curtsey and skipped out of the office.

"Where are you going Jareth?" Mr Williams asked, as the older man turned in the direction of the mirror again.

"I have some ten year old business to take care of old chap," Jareth said with a smirk. "Take care of the boy's needs while I am gone."

With that, he vanished from the office.

* * *

Jareth, King of the Goblins, appeared in a stiflingly magic free suburb. This was where his son had grown up then was it? He found Number Four quickly and let himself into the empty house.

There was little to suggest that there was anyone living in this house besides a horse faced blonde woman with too much in the way of neck; a ruddy walrus of a man and a fat blonde boy with his father's mean piggy little eyes.

He touched the wall of the living room and, because it's true what they say about walls having ears (and eyes for that matter), the Goblin King's anger towards his son's mortal guardians grew as he was shown ten years of cruelty and neglect. His beloved son had been treated worse than a house elf simply because he had been raised by narrow minded, magic loathing mortals.

"No more, my son," he promised. "You shall be saved from this treatment."

He vanished and rematerialized in the gardens of his parents' castle where his mother, sister and wife were taking tea.

"Pardon my interruption Ladies: Maman, Caelie, may I steal Sarah away for just a few moments?"

It wasn't really a question and Sarah knew it. She rose, took the hand he proffered and allowed him to lead her through to the orchard where they had _almost_ shared their first kiss, many years before. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

When the kiss broke Sarah stared up at him, slightly dazed. "What was that for?"

Jareth grinned down at her. "Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful wife?"

"No, but what brought this on?"

He kissed her again, whispered in her ear. "I have found him my love, I have found Airen."

Sarah's eyes widened then she threw her eyes around his neck. "Where is he Jareth? Where's my baby boy?"

"Safe now precious," Jareth assured her. "I know where he has been since the night that his surrogate parents passed on and..." here his voice darkened. "What the poor child has been through."

Sarah stared up at him. "What do you mean, what he's been through?"

"He was given to Lily Potter's sister," Jareth told her. "She and her family mistreated him horribly while he lived with them- but fret not Sarah-mine; I shall reorder time and rescue Airen before he was placed with those ahem... _people_."

* * *

Hiding in the shadows the Goblin King watched as an elderly man with long silver hair and beard, dressed in ridiculously elaborate wizard's robes appeared in Privet Drive, extinguished the streetlights and sidled casually up to sit next to a tabby cat on the wall outside number four. Jareth's sharp eyes adapted to the change of light level almost immediately and he half considered listening to the banter between Dumbledore and the cat-witch. Where was Airen?

Jareth was impatient to reclaim his son and return to the Underground.

Finally a huge flying mortal vehicle came roaring into land at the edge of the property, baring a man who couldn't be any less than half-giant. This man had the baby.

"Fell asleep just as we were flyin' over Bristol," the man, whose name turned out to be Hagrid, announced.

Hagrid handed 'Harry Potter' over to Dumbledore and Jareth, the witch and Hagrid watched as he placed the baby on the doorstep.

When the mismatched envoy departed it was Jareth's turn to step in and sweep the boy away from the narrow minded bastards who would make his life a misery. He picked the blanket wrapped bundle up and a tidal wave of negative experiences which would no longer happen to his precious son washed over him.

The level of abuse and neglect that Airen would have suffered with the magic haters in this dwelling angered Jareth. Harry Potter would cease to exist until it was time for him to attend Hogwarts; and the 'Muggles' would learn to tolerate those different than themselves.

"The magic in thy sister's blood shall carry through to your son Petunia Dursley," he decreed touching the front door with an uncharacteristically bare hand. "This way you shall learn that Magic is not an abomination."

He turned his attention back to his sleeping son and bent to press a kiss to his brow. The fug of powerful dark magic almost sent him reeling. What had been done to him?

No, that was unimportant right now, what was important was delivering Airen back into his mother's arms.

"Come my son," he said to the sleeping boy. "It is time to return to your mother and sister,"

So saying the Goblin King and his precious son melted away into the shadows the merest second before the streetlights burst back into life.

* * *

Peace had been restored to the Underground months ago but Airen had not yet been found. Jareth paced the throne room deep in thought- his very demeanour shouted out to all and sundry that woe betide any who came too close to him. Was this his punishment for his flagrant dismissal of the curse on his bloodline? To lose his heir true heir before the curse hit him?

"Now then old boy," a familiar voice remarked from behind him. "Your back may never forgive you for hunching it like that."

Jareth's head snapped up so that he could look at the cretin whom he was about to condemn to the bottom of the Bog of Eternal Stench but his jaw dropped at the sight of _himself_ leaning casually in the archway leading to the Escher Room. This newcomer looked older than him- his hair had more grey in it than Jareth had ever hoped to see in his lovely blonde hair, and his face was somewhat lined.

"Ten years of constant searching and worry do terrible things to a man," this older Jareth informed him with the ghost of a wry smirk. "Fortunately I have spared from you this fate."

"Explain," Present Jareth frowned.

The older Jareth parted the cloak which was draped around him revealing a bundle in his arms. "Jareth, King of the Goblins, allow me to reintroduce you to your Son."

"Airen!?" Present Jareth exclaimed, taking the baby in his arms. "Where was he?"

"With the magickless relatives of Mrs Lily Potter- this should explain things," Future Jareth produced a crystal which he tossed to younger Jareth. "I must go now before I fade."

With that the other Jareth turned and vanished.

Jareth parted the folds in the blanket which swathed his son- Airen lay sleeping peacefully, he looked perfectly healthy and completely unharmed save the lightning bolt shaped cut on his brow- this cut reeked of dark magic. A curse scar?

"Come my son," he murmured to the sleeping one year old. "You have had us all worried, but none more so than your mother."

* * *

"Sarah, open the door!"

"Just a minute, Jareth!" Sarah called, casting a glamour over herself to hide the fact that she had been crying for their lost son again- Jareth hated seeing her cry. When she was again presentable she went to let him in.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of the bundle in her husband's arms- could it be...?

"Jareth…?" she asked, eyes darting between the bundle and her husband's face.

"He is home my Sarah- safe and sound."

With a sob Sarah took the bundle from her spouse and looked down into her beloved son's face.

"What happened to him?" she asked, tracing the scar with the tip of one finger.

"He was hit by a curse- a dark and powerful one." Jareth sighed. "There should be a way to remove it. We shall have the Healer check him out in the morning; but for now- let him rest."

* * *

The entire Underground celebrated the return of the missing prince for weeks. But in the Aboveground an elderly wizard by name of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore paced his office, concern etched in every line of his body.

Little Harry Potter was not with his Aunt and Uncle and, staggeringly a new name was added to the waiting list- _Dudley Vernon Dursley: Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._

~v~

* * *

 _ **Next time: There is a talk of a prophecy and old friends are reunited**_

 _ **Until then, please leave a contribution in the little box**_


End file.
